Snow Dragon
by Music of the Night 999
Summary: What if one day Bella woke up and she is not what she thought she was. Now she has to go face to face with her destiny and win a war that has been brewing for many many years. Not good at summaries. Better than it sounds. R&R Will get violent later on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight all credit goes to Stehine Meyer.**

**Prologue in the future**

I am Isabella Marie Swan. I live in Forks Washington with the Cullens who are vampires

and the Quiliteans who are shape shifters. They shape shift into wolves.

Right now I stand in the baseball clearing ,where I watch the Cullens play baseball.

People think I've come to Forks, Washington to live with my father. Thats not the only reason.

The real reason is that i was sent here for war. My kind at this movement are fighting a viscous battle with our arch enemy the Voutri.

It was told long ago this battle took place and both took devastating amounts of casuties.

There is a prophecy when the Golden and Earth dragon have a child this child will be blessed of having an unstoppable power known to immortals.

This is the story of me coming face to face with my destiny and embracing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.1 Bizzar

P.O.V Bella

When I woke up the next morning. It was already raining. But also the Edward was not hear. Then I found a note an it said

_ Dear Love,_

_ Sorry I'm not hear to see you wake up. I had to go hunting . _

_ Go back to sleep and I will be hear when you__ wake up again._

_ Your Forever,_

_ Edward_

Oh great out hunting again. I try to go back to sleep but, could not. So I gave up and want to shower. When I got up off the bed I felt very weak.

I could not stand up right so, I had to use the bed post to keep my balance . I finely made it to the bathroom that I half to share with my dad .

When I got undressed and went into the steaming shower and , use my favorite shampoo that smells like strawberries.

Then I got out and put a blue towel around me when my back felt like something was popping out and my body felt warmer than normal.

Then my birth mark sated itching like crazy. My birth mark looks like a swirl with a heart and pair of wings.

The I start to clean the water off the mirror ,when I seamed .

Right there in fort of me where bright snow or gray eyes on my face ,then in a second they change back to my beautiful brown eyes .

Something is up and I need to find out and soon.

* * *

**Thank You for reading my story and please , please review. **


	3. Chapter

**Sorry I could ont update so soon my coumpter was not working so I had to get it fix .Also scool is staring.

* * *

**

Ch.2 Truth

**Charlie P.O.V**

Today I was going fishing with Billy. Billy and the pack know I m a dragon and one of the most powerful ones, the Golden Dragon.

And Bella will soon be turn into a dragon herself .

I whish I can be there to tell her what the pain was but, I can't say anything until she is fully changed on her birthday. The pack and me are really excited to see what type of dragon she will become .

"Hay , Charlie.' asked Billy.

" Ya Billy"

"So did you tell the bloodsucker boyfriend of hers ,what she is yet.'

"No not yet Billy"

"Ok"

"Ya so, Charlie you don't think Carlisle remembers you ."

"I don't know . Its been years since he seen me but, I don't think he knows am the one that save him from my bothers ."

_Flashback_

_It was 1804 in Vottera Italy with the dragons and the Voutir. _

"_Tonight bothers and sisters we fight for freedom!"_

_I yelled over my follow dragon ._

_Then out on the other end of the woods came Aro and the rest of the Voutir grand. Then I walk up to the center of the battle field where I meet Aro._

"_Aro this is your warning to let us be free and mate who ever we what to mate vampire or dragon.."_

"_Then I am very sorry because, I will not give that privilege , we will fight until death.."_

" _Very well that is what you wish it shell be .I yell._

_Then we went our spent ways and I went to talk to my follow dragons._

"_Tonight my dragons will be a bloodbath war remember we will not stop until we win and get our freedom back but, Aro is mine!" _

_I secrmed to my bothers and sisters ._

"_Ya!", _

_everyone secremd with me._

_Then there was a deep silent then Aro and me screamed at the same time._

"_ATTACK!!!!!!"_

_Then we charging at each other, vampires where burning from our fire. Dragons where bursting into dust or there heads where cop off. Then I spotted a vampire by a tree hiding , I deeded to go over to him. When I ran over I saw who he was and saw his future that he will save lives and find a new way to live._

"_Hay Bloodsucker come here , I will not harm you I promise. "_

_He slowly walked over to me and bow down I was shock only my kind did this not bloodsuckers'. Then he stand up and said. _

"_Sorry , my name is Carlisle ,what do you what with me . "_

"_Carlisle I came to tell you I will not kill you because, I see great thing in you future Carlisle and that you will save many lives and become a new kind of vampire that does not feed on humans. So I am hear to let you go know and you will not return to the Voutir . Because if you do my brothers and sisters might not see the good in you and kill you. So goodbye Carlisle and hope to see you in the future ."_

"_Think you very much dragon my I ask who you are."_

"_I am the Golden Dragon now goodbye Carlisle and good luck."_

"_Goodbye Dragon and once again ."_

_And that was Carlisle last words before I went back to war._

_End of Flashback_

"_Charlie ,Charlie ,CHALIE!" _

_Billy yelled._

_Then I came out of my flashback ._

"_WHAT!"_

"_Clam down your eyes are changing to gold ."_

"_Then stop yelling at me."_

"_Fine."_

_Then it got really quiet and all of sunned we herd a big , loud howl._

_

* * *

_

**PLESE PLESE REVIEW. **

**THTAS WHAT MAKES ME KEEP WRITING THNKS. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay I hope you reades are enjoying this stroy. Thanks foe reading. :)

* * *

**

Ch.3 Panic

**Edward P.O.V**

I so bad wish that I can go back to Bella and see her. I just hope see does not get mad that I was not there.

Then all of a sudden Emmett stated daring me by the collar of my shirt.

"Emmet stop. I can hunt on my on."

"Then stop thinking about the human."

"Her name is BELLA!"

"Ya, I know I just what to get you mad."

"AHHH! Come lets just hunt."

"Fine grumpy pants."

Then I stated to hunt when I was done I chought 3 mountain lions and deer .Then I notice Emmet playing with the food of bear .

"Emmet you don't need to play with the bear just eat it, so I can get back to Bella ."

"Fine . I can never have fun with you."

"Emmet you never have with me."

"Oh right , that's Jasper."

"Never mind"

Then Emmet finally finish the bear and he went back to Rosalie and I went back to Bella. I got to Bella's house, and climb up the window to her bedroom.

But when there her sent smelled different ,it smell sweeter and more mouthwatering then before . It a good thing I just hunted now .

But, I new something was off. Then the door to the bathroom open and Bella my angle came out but, she look very ill .

When She notice me her eyes change from brown to a white in a second . Then as just as fast as it stated it turn back to brown.

Then I ask.

"Bella are you okay."

She did not say anything at first . Then out of no where She runs and hugs me. I notice that she is warmer then before .

Then in a weak voice .

"I-I-I-do-n 't know."

"Bella there something wrong let me take you to Carlisle, He can help see what this is ."

"NO Edward I'm fine its just so bug going around."

"Bella, am taking you to Carlisle and that's final."

"Fine"

Then I ran to Her closet and toke out some clothes for Her to wear.

"Put these on then will go to see Carlisle."

"Okay"

I knew something was up when I saw Bella Then She came out. I went to Her before she fell down.

I pick Her up in my arms and carried Her down the stairs to the door.

I put Her down on Her feet then I went to open it .Once outside I pick her back up before she can try to ran away and not go.

And ran to the forest. When I was in the middle of the forest Bella stated shaking very fast.

So, I stop running and put on the forest floor .Then She stated seaming and yelling .

I was getting really nervous that's something hobble happen to my Love . I had to get Her to Carlisle and have him look Her over and fast before something horrible does go wrong.

* * *

Thank for reading . PLESE PLESE PLESE REVIEW SO I CAN KEEP WRITING. THNKS . :)


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR READING** . :)

* * *

Chapter 4 Sick

Bella .

I was in the middle of the woods when I started shaking very fast. I can tell Edward got nervous because hen stop running , put me on the ground, stated saying stuff like I half to get her to Carlisle and all but ironed it .

Then I felt something in my arm, it felt like someone was pulling at it so I scream a loud blood calling scream.

Edward notice it and stated saying to me that everything will be all right and that Carlisle will fix me up.

Then he pick me up but, before he did he scream and gasped. I look to see what it was , when I look up he was pointing to my hand and what I saw I stared screaming as well.

Right there were my hand was there is now a white and blue claws with scales and itchy skin but it was not just my hands it was up my left arm too ,but at least it was only my left hand and arm .

Edward came over to me and hug me saying that we will get though this, he pick me up once again and ran to Carlisle.

Edward was going really fast that everything sated to get blurry , my stomach stated to get very upsetting .

I feel like any second I was going to throw up in Edward arms, so I decided to keep my mouth shut very tit.

Then we just got to the lawn of the Cullen's mansion . Edward was look at me very nervously and ran in the house.

Then Esme came in and saw me in Edwards arms looking very ill .

"Oh my, sweetheart are you ok?"

When I didn't answer she look at Edward.

"Um ,I don't know Esme that's way I am hear I want Carlisle to check her out."

"Ok, he is upstairs in his study."

"Thanks Esme."

Then Edward move and put me on the couch ad said he will be right back.

Then I heard him taking with Carlisle. When Emmett ,Alice, Jasper , and Rosalie came in and when they saw me they all gasped at how ill I look.

Then Alice said.

"Bella what happen to you and were Edward."

"Alice , Bella is not feeling good right now. Edward is upstairs taking with Carlisle to check her out. I archly thank he is getting ready foe her right now." said Esme

"Oh, well ok. I levee you to be so Carlisle can look at you. See you soon Bella. " said Alice.

Then I rich over and wave at them , then they all gasped even Esme that when I notice they were all string at my hand that had the claws and scales.

"Bella why do you have claws and scales " asked Alice.

Then Carlisle and Edward came down the stars to me and save form answering Alice question.

"Alice I don't think Bella can talk right now " said Carlisle.

"Oh, ok." Said Alice.

Then Carlisle came over to me obviously in doctor mode.

He then move to my forehead and put his clod hand on which felt very relaxing.

"All right Bella am going to half to examine you ok."

All I did was nod.

"Ok Bella what I need you to do is look straight into the light ok and follow it."

Again I nod.

Then Carlisle toke out his hands and went to my eyes and pull open my eyes wide open and I saw a small flashlight that doctors use in his hands.

Then he was looking at my right eye then he switch to my other eye and did the same thing . Then my eyes turn white after Carlisle put the light away .

Thank God that no one notice it because real quick it went back to brown.

Then Carlisle look at me again after he finish writing something on a clipboard.

That must be keeping track of my examination.

Then Carlisle look at me and took out a thermometer and a other light pen and came to me .

"Bella open."

Was all Carlisle said . I knew what Carlisle meant but I couldn't throw up on him.

But he reach my jaw line to tell me he want me to open my mouth. Carlisle saw me and knew why I was not going to open my mouth, so he ask Edward to get a garbage pale and to put it right under me.

When the garbage pale was right beside me just like Carlisle told Edward.

Carlisle told me it will half to come out so I open my mouth and went straight to the garbage pale, and throw up a golden , redden color that look like blood.

Carlisle told me it okay.

Then I put my head back on the cough.

Carlisle once again told me to open my mouth.

I open my mouth again but , I didn't feel the need to throw up so , then Carlisle examined my mouth ,put more information on the clipboard.

Then he took out the tormenter and told me to open my mouth and I did.

He place the thermometer under my tongue and he close my mouth to wait for it to stop.

But while that was going on he went to look at my claws and got samples of the scales and pictures of it so he can look at them and wore more notes on the clipboard.

Then the thermometer beep and I open my mouth ,Carlisle took it out and put my tempter on the clipboard , shacking his head.

Something was up and it was not good news and boy was I right.

* * *

**PLESE PLESE PLESE REVIEW!!!!!!!!! THATS WAT KEEPS ME WRITHING :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hay everyone I am so sorry i could not update sooner my coumpter is not working agin. I am really thinking of geting a new coumpter. But here it it aother cahpter for you all to enjoy. **

* * *

Ch. 5 Theory

P.O.V Carlisle

As soon as Edward walked into my study I knew it was serious.

"Carlisle there something wrong with her. She's in pain ,she was screaming and yelling ,and her hand is a claw. I think I've gone crazy." Edward said as soon as I looked up

from my book of mythical creatures.

"Okay I will follow you down the stairs." I agreed.

When we got down the stairs Alice was questing Bella.

When Alice was going to leave Bella waved at her with a white and blue claw. Then Alice went into another round of questions.

"Alice I don't think Bella can talk right now ." I said.

It looked like Bella was grateful. Alice excused herself out.

"Alright Bella." I said as I took out my light pen. I shined my pen into her eyes her pupils became very tiny.

As soon as I took the light away her eyes had gone white then back to brown within a second. I will act as if I had not saw that.

I was trying to take her temperature but she wouldn't open her mouth. She stared hard at me. Then I guessed she was about to through up.

So I told Edward to get a pale and put it by her feet. As soon as the pale was there I told her to open her mouth.

Just like guessed she through up, but she through up a golden/ redden fluid that look like blood which worried me lot..

Then I told Bella once again to open her mouth. she open her mouth then I went thought my bag till I got out a thermometer.

. Once out I went to put it into her mouth. Then I took the thermometer and place it under her tough and told her to close her mouth.

While that was in her mouth

I went to exam her left hand and arm which has the claw and scales.

I lifted her hand and took out some med scissor and cut some samples of the scales and place in in a jar filed with alcohol.

Then I open the folder on the clipboard a put down some notes about the claw and scales.

That's when I herd the thermometer beep or stop and I went too her mouth ad she open it and I pull it out and look at it wide eyed and stared shaking my head then I put down the number in the folder it was 103.6 *F .

Then I turn towards Edward and said in my head.

_I need time to think ,but she can't go home she is very ill and I might need forward examination._

All I saw was Edward nod towards me and looking very sad that his love might not survive this cold that's in her body. Then I said

"Alice will you call Charlie to tell him that Bella will have a 'slumber party' here."

"And Alice even thought Bella is staying over you can not shop with her and no forcing her to shop with you ,because she is very ill right now and Carlisle need to exam her more then one time. ", said Edward.

Then with that Alice then called Charlie. It took3 rings before him to answer.

"Hello."

"Hay Charlie its Alice."

"Oh, Alice what do you what? "

"Oh, um, Charlie can Bella have a sleepover with me and Rosalie."

"Oh, um… let me think about that for a sec."

Then there was some arguing in the background for something that I don't understand.

But, then Charlie voice came back on but this time it was nervous and worry in his voice then his clam and relax voice when he pick up the phone.

Then he said, "Um, sure that would be fine but, if anything happens can you pleases call that would help my worries."

"Sure Charlie that would be fie with us."

"Thanks Alice , ad tell Bella to have fun. Bye."

"Bye Charlie and we will see you soon."

Then Alice hung up and turn towards me .

"Where will Bella stay."

"She will be staying in Edwards room, where someone can watch over her."

"Okay"

Then Alice left ad then Edward came to me and ask me a question.

"Carlisle ."

"Yes Edward. What can I do for you?"

"Ca you give Bella something or injected something into her body to ease some of the pain she in, because Jasper fees her pain and its like Jasper going to died with all the pain he feels o her. Also she keeps screaming every couple minutes but now she trying to hold it in because she knows it hurts me when she is in pain ad the family, Carlisle can we please do something."

"Edward as much as I want to I can't because, she probably throw up any pill I give her and if I injected something into her bloodstream it might cause a allergic reaction because , her body is fighting whatever this is and will think the medicine in the injection is part of the diseases and try going after it but that can harm her more then how she is now. We can't afford that, Edward do you understand me ad I'm very sorry you know that."

I waited foe Edward to answer me but when I was walking up the stairs to my study . He said.

"Yes. I know. Ad I know you will do everything in you power to help my Bella ad I thank you for that."

"No problem, Edward. And beside this is what I do save people lives. Also you should know that I became what I am because a wise mythical creature sped my life in a war because of my future."

"Oh, I didn't know that ,thank you for sharing that with me."

"Anytime Edward anytime ."

Then I went back culming up the stars to my study.

When I got in my mythical creatures book was still open to the page I was reading when Edward came and talk about a sick Bella .

I walk around to the chair of the wooden desk and sat the title I was on was "Dragons' then with that I decided to read some more ad relax my mind on Bella illness.

Then I began reading.

"**Dragons"**

**Info: Dragons are a special creature that are clever but powerful. Dragons have special forms that resents them like fire, water , sky, night ad so on.**

**How dragons are changed: Young dragons are changed at there 18 birthday and get to chooses what age to stay forever they can pick when ever in there life.**

**But a newly changed dragon will not turn back to a human until 1 week or a lest 2 week the most.(some dragons changed faster then others so may stay in dragon form fewer then a week.)**

**Signs of a newly change dragon:**

_**1**_** Back stats to pull to make room for wings**

_**2**_** Skin becomes itchy. Weird feelings will form**

_**3 **_**Parts of the human will feel something ripping them****apart for dragon fetches to come.**

_**4**_** During the change there body tempters will rise.**

_**5**_** There birth mark will feel like it burs or itchy**

_**6**_During** the change the dragon will feel a lot of pain **

**(there is a shot to ease the pain but, only there dragons patents have the injected for when they change.)**

Then when I finishing reading on the bottom of the page said go to page 456 to read about the Golden Dragon and on page 458 is the prophecy of the Golden and Snow Dragons.

Then I turn the page of the book to 456 the title of the page was the Golden Dragon.

" **The Golden Dragon"**

**History:**** then Golden Dragon is one of the most powerful dragons in history of our kind. The Golden Dragon married the Earth Dragon. **

**After the war of 1804 against the Volturi. **

**They decided to spit up to cover more land. The Earth Dragon is in the south while the Golden is in the north. **

**The Golden and Earth Dragon did have one child but, the Golden Dragon did not tell us if it is a boy or a girl for the safety of the child.**

**1804:**** in 1804 there was a war with the Volturi, but was called a draw. **

**The Golden let one vampire flee because he saw get thing in this vampire life.**

**The Golden Dragon did not give us the vampire name because he wanted the vampire to have a good happy future with no problems from other dragons or vampire clans around the world.**

When I finish reading about the Golden Dragon I decided to read about the prophecy of the Snow and Golden Dragon.

So, I turn the page of the book to 458. Once I was at that page there was a loud scream and Emmett and Jasper fighting.

So I went down the stairs to stop it.

"Emmett ,Jasper stop before you two brake something."

"To late for that one Carlisle , they broke three vases." ,said Edward.

"Ok, enough , you two stop now or go outside somewhere in the forest ad fight but try not to destroy the forest this time."

"And you are going to clean up what you broke then you can go outside," said Esme.

"Yes, we will clean it up," Emmett and Jasper said.

'Thank You."

With that done I went back up the stairs to finish reading about the prophecy when I heard an ear pricing scream in Edwards room.

"Bella " Me ad Edward said.

Then faster then I thought I turn around grab my bag and ran toward Edwards room. When I got in Bella was laying on the bed shacking and sweating.

Edward was already at Bella side trying to clam her down .

Then I came to the other side of Bella and bent down to look at her.

When I touch her she was warmer then before so I decided to wake her up from her sleep and exam her again.

"Bella ,Bella wake up." Edward said.

Then Bella's eyes stated to open then she roll over on her back and open her eyes.

"Bella are you ok," said Edward.

"Edward I'm fin-." Before Bella could finish Edward interrupted and said.

"Bella your are not fine don't say that your tempter went up and you keep throwing up."

"Ok, Bella I need to do two things you might not like it ,but I must do it to see what's

going on ,and to make sure your body gets the neutrinos it needs. What I need to do is get you an Iv and I need to do a blood test."

"Do we half to," Bella said, "And really I'm fine there nothing to worry about."

"Nice try Bella," said Edward.

_Then I thought. Edward I have an idea, what I need you do ,is to distract her like a kiss or dazzle her so, she wont feel the needle . Ok _

Then I saw Edward give me a small quick nod.

Then while Edward was doing what I told him to do, I wet to my bag and pull out the IV and went back to Bella's arm ad I rub a alcohol wipe the I gently push the needle into her arm.

She gave a small wince then look back at me and Edward and glared hard at us.

"Ok, now I'm done with the IV , now we will do the blood test ,um Edward can you be in here when I draw her blood."

"Yes , I can."

"Very well, Bella can you lay down and put your arm up."

Then Bella rested her head on the back of the pillows of the bed and her feet straight out and arm raise in fort of me.

"Edward before I draw her blood tell the family if they can't take the smell of the blood tell them to go outside so I ca work."

Once that was said Edward left the room to tell the others I went to go get a clean needle, gaze, rubber bad and two clear tubes to hole the blood. I went back to Edward's room to find him there.

"Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett left, Esme say she wants to help relax Bella while you work."

"Thank you, and yes Esme can come in."

Just as I finish saying it Esme came I and went to stand by the other side of Bella.

The I move closer to Bella and her heart was beating faster then her normal rate she has.

"Bella relax ,berth in and out, berth in and out relax."

When I was done saying that her heart rate wet down a little but not a lot.

Then I told Esme to keep reaping that to her while Edward hold her hand. The I move to Bella's upper part of her arm and took the rubber band, tie it around her arm to get the blood.

I open the alcohol wipe and clean the stop where I was going to draw her blood. Once the spot was clean I went to grab the needle and the two tubes foe blood.

Then I took the needle ad gently push it into her skin and pull the handle back to let the blood flow into the tubes.

While I was doing this Bella would wince every once and awhile.

"Carlisle are you done yet?"

"I'm almost done , I have one more tube to fill, that's it , ok, relax Bella."

Then she lean back onto the pillows trying to relax herself.

"Ok, Bella I'm done ."

With that said I pull the needle out of her arm and untie the rubber band .

"Bella since I took blood from your body you might fell unwell so go to sleep for a little bit."

"Ok, Carlisle goodnight ."

"Goodnight Bella."

Then I walk out of the room with the tubes back to my office.

I open the door went behind the desk and took out a microscope to look at the blood and sat in my chair.

I took out a glass plate and open the top of one of the tubes and pour a drop of blood on it, then I place it into the microscope.

When I look into it I saw something that I had not seen before in all my years.

It was a new type of cell merging in with the red and white blood cells to create a new type of blood cell.

The new cell was controlling the other cells in the area and made more of it kind of cell. Just then there was a knock at the door.

And the person outside the door smell like Esme.

"Come in."

Then like I guess it Esme walk in.

"Hey, Bella just fell asleep and I 'm going to get the smell of the blood out of the house so the others can come inside."

"Ok, that's good."

"So, how does it look?"

"I honestly can't tell right now because her blood cells are really not good right now."

"Ok, but I do know Carlisle you will get to the bottom of this and beside if you can't cure her you can always change her."

"Yes we always have that choice , thank you."

"Anytime, now let me go finish cleaning so the others can come in."

"Ok, see you later."

Then Esme walk out of the office and I pull out the folder of Bella I made of her case and made a new page to write what I saw in Bella's blood and what happening to her blood cells.

I wrote about a page long then I close her folder and put it under my mythical book.

Then I went to take out the plate and put it into a special box with the other tubes of blood and close the box.

Then I went back to my book before all of this stuff happen. I open the book to where I was page 458 the prophecy of the Snow and Golden Dragon.

"**The Snow and Golden Dragon prophecy"**

**In the future there will be a dragon with great power it will attacks attention from everyone but, it is very clever ad observation. **

**This dragon is the son or daughter of the Erath and Golden Dragon.**

**This young dragon will fall I love with a in love with a immortal or a vampire. **

**And the dragon will change sooner then its birthday. **

**The young dragon will also help win the war with the dragons aghast the Volturi. **

**Then this young dragon will be the next queen or king and its mate will be king or queen of the dragons.**

When I finish reading about the prophecy .

I thought about Bella and about this prophecy and how it sound like her.

Like that her parents are divorced and how when Bella was at Forks High every male gender was after her.

Also when Bella almost got hit by Tyler's van she saw Edward's strength ad speed also how he can't get harm by almost anything.

And how she figure out he was a vampire and the rest of us too.

And last but not lest Bella fell in love with a immortal or vampire**.**

Maybe , just maybe our little Bella isn't just as human we think she is.

* * *

**Thank You everyone who ahs been reaing my story.**

**If you what aother chapter then give me REVIEWS. **

**The more review the more cahpters i do and that what make me write. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey sorry I didn't update sooner. My gateway borke down agin but when gave it back to get fix they said it it could not be fix. So I had to waite until I got money for another one. Then we had our sate test so I could not update. And with the test going on I got more homework. (not fun ) so I am truly sorry and I hope this cahpter will make it up for thoses of you who are still reading my story. **

* * *

Ch.6 Woods

Charlie P.O.V

Once me and Billy heard Jacob howl we knew something was wrong so, we race back to the sore.

While that was going on I remember where Bella was and the fight I had with Billy during the phone call.

_Flashback_

_Me and Billy where fishing while the Jacob went to spy on Bella house to see if anything went wrong._

_We where talking about Bella and how her dragon from will be and her learning about the Supernatural world. Then my phone stating ringing._

_Beep_

_Beep_

_Beep_

_I pick up and it was one of the Cullen's but it was Alice Cullen._

"_Hello."_

"_Charlie, it Alice"_

"_What do you what."_

"_Well I am having a sleep over with my sister and I was wondering if Bella can join us."_

_Then hell broke loses . I drop the phone on the bottom of the boat and me and Billy started yelling about this news that was just told._

"_Charlie, you can't just let her go into that house, what happens if she starts changing into her dragon from in fort of seven bloodsuckers who think she human."_

"_I know, I know ,but if we say no then they will think something up because I been letting her go before and they know I am not with her but ,with you not at the house with Bella. _

"_Yes but…"_

"_But nothing she must go if we don't want them to find out now do we. They can be spies for Aro for all we know."_

"_Fine go head but don't say I did not worn you."_

_Then I pick up the phone again . I made my voice sound nervous to sound like worried parent._

"_Um, sure that would be fine , but if anything goes wrong please call me , that will help my worries."_

"_Sure Charlie that would be fine."_

"_Thanks ,have fun bye."_

"_Bye."_

_End of flashback_

When I came out of my flashback Billy was talking to someone on his cell. Once he saw me and not "daydreaming" he hung up the phone.

" Hey Charlie, Jake and Sam just called. Jake said he saw Bella and Edward running to see Carlisle ."

"Why is he taking her to him in the first place ."

"Well um its…"

"Just say it already nothing could be could go wrong ,right."

"Well they where running to his house and Jake follow and he saw Bella hand turn into a blue and white claw. She also stated screaming too."

It was when Billy finish talking that I notice that the boat was moving back to the dock .And that Bella is stated the change into her dragon sooner then we thought which means that prophecy is hers she the snow dragon .

I sated gaining seep on the boat thinking what they could be doing to her hutting her when she need me more then her bloodsuckers the only one who might know what's going on was Carlisle but he doesn't remember anything about that fight and how we change.

I came out of my thoughts by someone shaking me.

" Charlie , Charlie."

"What"

"Come on we're here. lets go we don't have much time . Jake and the others are by your house."

"lets go"

Me and Billy climb out of the boat and tie the boat to the peer so the currents wouldn't take it out to sea.

Then I told Billy to go to the woods by the beach.

"Ok, so what do we do now because Bella is sating her change in fort of seven bloodsuckers, who will freak out when the see a dragon in the house that was not there before " worried Billy.

"Well first off I need to pick up that shot to numb the pain she in."

"Ok then what."

"Then we will go over to the booksellers house and tell them, and hopefully the boyfriend and the doctor will let me help. Also explain what's going on to happen.'

'Lets go, I already inform the pack to wait at your house. "

With that said we went deeper into the forest. Then I change into my dragon from.

"Wow, I still can't believe how you look in that from." said Billy.

"Ya , ya , ya climb on my back and will go."

Then I been down so that I reach the ground so Billy could climb on to me he wrap his arms around my neck ,and I rose to my full height ,and I sated to run and pick up seeped to fly.

I was ready to hit the sky I warned Billy that is I going up. Then I push up off the ground and zoom pass the trees and threw the clouds up into the sky.

Then open my wings so we don't fall and let the wind pick up under my wings keeping me up in the air after I get the wind control down I stated flying to the house.

"Wow."

"Its nice looking is it Billy."

"yea it is, scary too."

"Ha ha you afraid am going to drop you."

"um, ya I mean no."

"Relax Billy I been flying for a long time."

With that said I stated to build up speed to get to the house quicker . Two minutes later I saw the forest by the house and the pack howling up at us .

" Ready to land Billy."

"Its not like I have a choice."

"Ya good point."

Then I stated to slow down my speed and pull my wings closer to me and glide into the forest.

Once my claws reach the soil and stated hitting and grabbing rocks and other object with us, I force my bobby to come to a compete stop.

" That wasn't so bad as I thought it would be."

" Says the one who was not on the back of the thing flying."

" Ok ,ok , lets just get to the pack and fast."

Then we sated to run to the house and out of the forest. I then saw the lawn of the fort yard of my house and change back into a human.

As we got closer I could smell Bella sent and the change taking place in her bobby and I new it was time.

I also smell that bloodsucker here to but, first I need to talk to the pack. Just as I finish my thought Sam came out in his human from as well and Jacob.

"Ok, Sam have you told the pack about Bella and are plan."

" Yes I have Charlie."

"Good . Then Jacob I need you to do me a favor ."

"Ok."

"I need you to go into the house, go to that bookshelf, pull out the red book with a dragon on the side and a staircase should open up then go down the stairs till you get to a door.

Then go in and get me a saddle for Billy to ride and gloves .

Then go to the clinic and open the cabinet and collect all of the meds then come back out and it will lock once you levee."

"Um, ok."

"Good, now go."

* * *

**Thank you for every one who is reading my story I am so sorry about the long time for the update but I hope you all enjoy this chapter. if you did not know this all the reviews I been getting it what made my write the chapter and get it out for all of you. So PLEASE , PLEASE SEND ME REVIEWS.**

**It you have question I will tried to answers them if it does not spoiled the rest to the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long time for not updating, I have been busy with school work. I hope oyu guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Basement

Jacob POV

After Charlie told me what to get and where to find these items ; I enter the house.

I went up the pouch steps to the fort door, it open creaking with old age. Into the leaving room where Charlie has his TV to watch his sports games with my dad when we came

over. One thing I notice about this house is that now it reeks of bloodsuckers,not a beautiful smell at all. I ignore the smell ,and turn around went past the kitchen to the wooden

staircase, and climb up them. To my left was Charlie bedroom,across the hall was the bathroom,then down the hall was Bella's room. Then across Bella's room was the bookcase

Charlie told me to find. The bookcase was at least 10 feet tall and 15 inches wide. I started scanning the bookshelves to find the right book. When I found it, the book was

surrounded by fantasy novels or stories. I took my hand and put it up to the books binding,took a good grip of it and pulled back. The minute I pulled back the whole wall started

to vibrate. Then a small door appear on the bookcase; I walk up towards it and, it slide open. Form where I stood I saw a dark hall with torches lined up on the wall, as I moved

closer I put my hand on the wall ,found out that the wall was actually stone. I walk fully into the hall, once in the door slims shut making the torches the only light. I continue

walking until I come across a spiral stone staircase going further into the earth. I take a deep breath and start to descend further into the camber.

About 15,000 steps latter I came across a steal,bolt poof, vampire poof, and werewolves poof metal door. As I got closer I saw a green scanning pad off to the side of the door,

following the instructions Charlie gave me I place my right hand on the scanning pad watch my hand started glowing then waited to be granted access. After waiting a couple

minutes, I hear a voice start speaking.

" Jacob Black."

The voice said in a commanding tone, I did not say anything,but waited for it to continue speaking.

" Species Werewolves ( Shape-sifter ) , age 16, height 6 feet 5 inches, access granted,welcome."

Once I take my hand off the scanning pad, and step back form the door; I heard all the locks click ,and the door slowly stretch open. I step in the doorway to the next room or

camber, once fully enter the door slams shut behind me locking itself again; I watch as the lights started to turn on. What I saw amaze me that something like this can fit

underground without anyone noticing it. In front of me was a 85in. plasma screen TV with three different color couches, to my right was a green couch,center in front of the TV

was a golden couch, then to my left was a white couch. I walk to the middle of the room standing next to the golden couch, I notice a rug with different colors shooting out from

the center with a black dragon in the center. Also starting with the white couch there was a black dragon head going around the top part then continues with the main body

going onto or connecting to the golden couch then the tail ending on the top of the green couch. Then I look up at the walls I notice pictures or paintings of dragons that look like

form different countries leading into a hallway. While looking at some of the pictures I found a door that said above it riding gear located next to the TV and white couch. I walk

over to the door turn the handle, and push it open walking inside it. Inside the floor was a dark cherry wood ,the walls had hooks line up and down with different gear by style,

size, and color. All the ways in the back in a brown polished stone cabinet where riding gloves each in a different size,color and style, I grab a pair of long black leather gloves for

Billy; then close the cabinet ,and walk back to the front where the saddles are. So, I went back up front,and look for a saddle that would suit for him. Then I found on at the far

right side the forth row from the bottom, and the seventh hook form the wall was a midnight black saddle made of leather with a rune pattern going round the base. I pick up

the saddle off the hook took the gloves and walk out of the room entering the main room with the couches again. Taking a right into the hallway was a training and a control

room. Going back into the main room past the green couch,and the TV was another hallway. Straight down the hall was a big arch cherry wood double door, taking my hand I

put each one on the doors gold handles, and push the doors I find the medical room that Charlie told me to find. Inside the room it look like a small ER; to my left where 3

hospital beds,to my right there where 5 hospital beds with a blue or green curtain in between each bed to offer privates to patients staying here. All around the room where

white cabinets holding supplies,but to the left was a tall dresser type cabinet to hold more supplies with a black marble counter top with a white porcelain sink. All the ways in

the back of the room there 4 big white dresser type cabinets with a black marble counter top and 3 porcelain sink as well, but this counter had glass and mirror cabinets hanging

above the counter top. I walk to the back of the room to the glass cabinets, and I notice that one of the glass cabinets had a scanning pad like the one by the entrance to this

place. I place my hand on the scanning pad, and watch my hand start to glow again,then I hear the same commanding tone of voice speak again.

" Jacob Black, access granted."

Then I heard the locks click open and the cabinet door swings open. Inside the cabinet was a black leather bag, I reach and grab the handle of the bag pull it out of the cabinet,

and set it onto the counter top; and open it,I heard a loud slam I look up and notice the cabinet lock and closed itself. Inside was the shot that Charlie told me to find,so I closed

the bag,pick it up and walk out of the room. I enter the main room again, and check to make sure I have all the items Charlie requested me to get. Once I found I have every

thing I need; I located the door that Charlie told me that would lead me out of place without going back up the stairs. I found the door by the paintings, I pulled the handle step

out into the forest, turn around I watch the door close then disappear back to who knows where. I notice that this part of the forest was the area by Bella's house,so I ran back

to the fort of the house where Billy,the pack,and Charlie in his dragon form where.

I came up to Charlie and showed him the items placing them in fort of him. Then Charlie told me and everyone else.

" Good Jake you found everything. Sam,Jake,and Paul put that saddle on me,and give the gloves to Billy."

We started doing as Charlie said still shock that dragons can still speak English or there native language while in dragon form. Once we finished putting the saddle on Charlie,he

then told us the next thing to do.

" Good, now put Billy on the saddle."

Me and the guys carefully wheel Billy's wheelchair right by Charlie, gently we pick him up and place him on the saddle. We all let go of him when we made sure Billy had a good

grip around Charlie.

" Ok Charlie he on.", said Sam.

" Good, now fold up the wheelchair,and put it on the side bag of the saddle."

" Ok , done."

"Prefect, we meet at the Cullen's house. Ready Billy?"

" Yes."

" Exultant, let's ride."

Then I saw Charlie fly off into the sky with Billy on his back. We all turn to Sam as he signal us to phase and head off towards the bloodsucker's house.

Alice POV

While Carlisle, Edward,and Bella came down form Edward's room; Esme got Emmett to clean the broken vase. Me and Jasper went to the couch to watch some TV. About 20

mutinies into Criminal Minds Carlisle went back to his study;Rosalie and Emmett came and sat on the other couch to watch TV with us. That's when a vision came to me.

Vision ( third POV)

We all where sitting around the TV, Esme was in the kitchen making something for Bella to eat. Then the door bell chimed sounding that someone was at the door. Carlisle came

out of his office and went to answers the door because, we where not expecting anyone to show up. When Carlisle pulled open the door everything disappear an everyone turn black.

End of vision

Once the vision ended, I started screaming having a small panic attack.

"CARLISLE!"

Carlisle came running down from his office the fastest that he can with everyone surrounding me.

"What Alice? What did you see?"

" I saw you open the door, then nothing."

" What do you mean nothing?"

" That's exactly what I mean, all our futures just disappear."

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys like the Chapter. If you guys would like to read more,PLEASE send me reviews. what made me wright this chpter was when I was looking threw my emails. I saw readers putting my story on alrets,favorites, and then reading your review. Eevn though i have not updated for a long time.**

**so, PLEASE,PLEASE, REVIEW. :)**


End file.
